Untitled
by Da Jesus
Summary: 16 years after NGE, the world is a very different place...my very first serious fic, please review!


  
  
"Untitled" - Nothing can really describe this well...  
  
***author's notes***  
  
This is my effort at a fanfic that tries to break away from the stuff we've been seeing lately.   
Only a little mini part for now, I'll be adding to it consistently, I hope. I haven't ever   
written a serious fic before, so please, please give your word on this...and I have a thick ego,   
so lay on the insults, hehe...  
  
Oh, and some characters will be revealed later on in the story, but rest assured, all three   
children are here...  
  
I've written this in a weird blend of Commonwealth/American English...that's what happens when   
you're Australian, I suppose. Anyway, try and enjoy this and give me your comments, please!  
  
By Da_Jesus - Da_Jesus@start.com.au   
  
Extra Note: I just realized this had a few elements of HERZ in it after my friend said to read it   
because it had a few similarities...to the writer of HERZ, I just hope you'll believe me when I   
say this was fully accidental.   
  
  
  
  
***16 years after the events of NGE***  
  
  
  
  
"Hey kid...you okay?"  
  
The police officer's brow furrowed as he focussed on the pitiful sight in front of him, a   
concerned expression flowing through his facial features.  
  
"Do you need help or anythi-"  
  
"No." The boy whispered back at him, staring in horror back at the man who had discovered him.   
"D-don't talk to me! Go, run while you can...hurry! You'll be taken if they find out! R-run,   
quickly!"  
  
The police officer was at a loss for words, so thoroughly perplexed he was.  
  
"...are you sure that you're okay, kid? Maybe you should come with me, we can check out some t-"  
  
"There'll be no need for that. Thank you for finding him, he ran away this morning. He has a   
mental difficulty, you see."  
  
A man wearing an expensive black suit strided confidently up to the boy, gaining a firm hold on   
the scruff of his neck, paying no attention to the boy's fevered squirming.  
  
"Umm, are you sur-"  
  
"As I was saying, thank you for finding him. It might have become a large problem if we did not   
collect him sooner. I am in a hurry, unfortunately, so I have no time to talk."  
  
With that, he walked quickly away, smothering the boy's screaming with his sleeve, leaving the   
officer greatly confused.  
  
"He talked to the child...I might have to do something about that..."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"So what have we got now?"  
  
"Homocide...police officer shot six times through the chest and face as he was getting out of his  
car...no hope of tracing source of bullets, too commonly found. Exact time of incident   
approximately 7:09 p.m, according to reports by neighbours who heard the shots being fired.   
No-one saw the incident, and there are no leads from the site. I'm guessing it's just a revenge   
killing by someone who got caught by him or something, Ikari."  
  
Shinji Ikari, a man of slightly taller than average height, and a wiry build, smiled wryly.  
  
"Unless our slow-to-understand government finally realizes that having a visible martial force is  
an incredible waste of money, things like this will keep occurring...There's no chance we'll   
find out who did this."  
  
His 'boss', as such, nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"True. It would be much cheaper for them to hire NERV Agents to protect the citizens of this   
city, but the government is stubbornly hanging on to the remains of the old ways...but it is no   
matter. As long as they keep hiring NERV to investigate incidents such as these, we'll be fine.   
Now unfortunately, we're going to have to discover who killed this guy within a month...it's in  
your hands, Ikari. All the neccessary information such as family contact numbers have been  
entered into your data bank account."  
  
Shinji sighed, but resolutely stood up.  
  
"Thanks, Ibuki. What level of immunity do I have?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, smiling.  
  
"Planning on destroying the city during your investigation, huh?" She chuckled softly.  
  
Shinji grinned, unconsciously running a hand over the cold, smooth metal of his gun.  
  
"Not really, but ex-criminals can get a little...violent...if cornered. If you could authorize a   
little something for me like Level 3 Immunity, I can be confident of shooting back without any   
fear of legal action."  
  
Maya considered his request, before finally nodding.  
  
"All right. It'll be a little difficult to get a full Level 3 Immunity Pass, but I'll do my   
best."  
"Okay, thanks. I suppose that's it?"  
  
"Yes, there really isn't anything else. Dismissed." She said, mock-seriously.  
  
Shinji laughed, turning and leaving the room, Maya watching him duck slightly under the door   
frame as he left.  
  
"He really has changed...but I guess we all have..."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The conference chamber was exquisitely furnished, each and every minute detail had been addressed  
with care. It glowed a warm, soothing, soft orange light from a crystal chandelier that shone   
down upon the room.  
  
"Five seconds till connection, Commander 4439."  
  
The NERV commander nodded, leaning back in his chair.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
After the first two new NERV Commanders had been assassinated days after their promotions to the  
position, someone had wisely placed a new law into the NERV rulebooks - no one could be told   
the commander's name apart from his most trusted associates. Therefore, a simple codename was   
given to the commander and to the other high-ranking officials.  
  
The blue screen infront of the Commander suddenly came alive, the words 'SOUND ONLY' lighting   
up the panel.   
  
"Good morning, Commander 4439. No doubt you have recieved our offer late last night?"  
  
The Commander nodded, a reflex action.  
  
"Yes. I am ready to accept the contract, but for a few details."  
  
"Well?"  
  
4439 cleared his throat, before replying.  
  
"There are two things we need to discuss. Firstly, Evangelion Units X6 and X9 are currently   
undergoing software upgrades, and secondly...the price you have suggested is far too low.   
That will barely cover the running costs, and there is a high probability of damage to the   
Evangelions."  
  
A slight pause followed, before the calm voice came back through the speakers.   
  
"We will take Units X3 and X7 instead of those two, then. And we will raise the price by three   
times."  
  
"Unacceptable. The mission you have planned is an invasion on a country. The damage that could   
be sustained throughout this venture of yours is extremely high. And if our Evas were to be   
captured, the cost to NERV would be enormous. For this mission, we would need at least nine   
times that amount."  
  
It was as if the voice on the other end of the line had died. A long silence ensued, tension   
gnawing at both parties.  
  
"...all right. But you guarantee absolute victory for us?"  
  
"The Evangelions do not fail."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"...and because of the physical weakness of the subject in this case, we could not complete the   
project, and were forced to abort it prematurely without any results. I'm sorry, sir."  
  
The man glared furiously back at him, before abruptly turning away.  
  
"How long until you can begin the project again?" He spat angrily.  
  
The laboratory-coat wearing man next to him shook his head.  
  
"We don't know. Approximately a month, maybe longer."  
  
"A month. An entire month? Do you realize what could happen in that time, you fool? Our spies   
have reports of several nations considering military action against us...time is of the   
essence. Is there any way to speed up the recovery of the subject?"   
He questioned, frustration evident in his words.  
  
The scientist furrowed his brow in thought before answering.  
  
"I suppose I could inject him with the in-development drug that our research and development   
team have been working on, but it could have...unwanted effects."  
  
"Do it."  
  
  
  
***end***  
  
  
That's Chapter 1, Part 1...I hope you liked it. Leave a comment or something, I suck at   
non-humorous/spammy stuff...  
  
Da_Jesus - Da_Jesus@start.com.au  



End file.
